Vampire
A vampire is a being from folklore that subsists by feeding on the life essence (generally in the form of blood) of the living. In European folklore, vampires were undead beings that often visited loved ones and caused mischief or deaths in the neighbourhoods they inhabited when they were alive. They wore shrouds and were often described as bloated and of ruddy or dark countenance, markedly different from today's gaunt, pale vampire which dates from the early 19th century. Vampiric entities have been recorded in most cultures; the term vampire, previously an arcane subject, was popularised in the West in the early 19th century, after an influx of vampire superstition into Western Europe from areas where vampire legends were frequent, such as the Balkans and Eastern Europe; local variants were also known by different names, such as shtriga in Albania, vrykolakas in Greece and strigoi in Romania. This increased level of vampire superstition in Europe led to mass hysteria and in some cases resulted in corpses being staked and people being accused of vampirism. In modern times, the vampire is generally held to be a fictitious entity, although belief in similar vampiric creatures such as the chupacabra still persists in some cultures. Early folk belief in vampires has sometimes been ascribed to the ignorance of the body's process of decomposition after death and how people in pre-industrial societies tried to rationalise this, creating the figure of the vampire to explain the mysteries of death. Porphyria was also linked with legends of vampirism in 1985 and received much media exposure, but has since been largely discredited. The charismatic and sophisticated vampire of modern fiction was born in 1819 with the publication of The Vampyre by John Polidori; the story was highly successful and arguably the most influential vampire work of the early 19th century. Bram Stoker's 1897 novel Dracula is remembered as the quintessential vampire novel and provided the basis of the modern vampire legend. The success of this book spawned a distinctive vampire genre, still popular in the 21st century, with books, films, and television shows. The vampire has since become a dominant figure in the horror genre. In the 1970s, an accident opened a portal between dimensions in a laboratory locate in Marysville Republic, California, allowing the vampires to enter Earth's dimension. As biological weapons of warfare for the Precursors' rival, the Successors, vampires are extremely hostile and bloody-hungry, but slightly toxic creatures designed with the intention to wipe out all sapient species, or turn them into vampires. Also, they had domesticated dragons as their air cavalry due to their aggression, just like them, plus they also used whales (even though whales are not evil) from Lake Tahoe and the Great Lakes as cavalry on top of the lakes, not under the lakes due to the threatening of non-whale animals (including fishes) in those two lakes. History Characteristics Vampires are creatures of a slightly toxic nature (if Category V) and have been categorized on the "Van Helsing Scale". Each vampire is classified under five different categories. Categories I and II represent the weakest of the vampires, while Categories III through V are the strongest. The Van Helsing Scale measures how blood-thirsty, unfriendly and aggressive they are while Category V has slight water displacement, slight toxicity and slight radiation levels given off by their bodies when they pass through places. The fluid of a vampire is based on a normal blood. Van Helsing Scale Category I Category II Category III Category IV Category V Category V vampires can have slight water displacement, slight toxicity and slight radiation that would be a bit poisonous, but recoverable to life on Earth nearby. List of Vampires That Are on Category V *Common Bonggambie Trivia *The "Van Helsing Scale" is likely named after Dr. Abraham Van Helsing, an aged Dutch doctor with a wide range of interests and accomplishments, partly attested by the string of letters that follows his name: "MD, D.Ph., D.Litt., etc, etc," indicating a wealth of experience, education, and expertise. He is very good at fighting Dracula in a 1897 novel by Bram Stoker, Dracula. It was assigned by the International Treaty Organization of Sapient Species. Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Vampires Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Evil Species Category:Immortal Species Category:Bonggambies Category:Axis of All Evil Species Category:Vampiric Alliance Members Category:Bats Category:Human Species Category:Dylanusids Category:Humanoids Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Invasive Species Category:Bipedal Species